


Sunshine in the Night

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Alphabet Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Gladio crying over his losses.





	Sunshine in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/gifts).



> This is a gift for [@butterfly-girl86](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. :)
> 
> The prompt was **Vulnerable** for Promptio.
> 
> Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think. ^^

If there was one thing about Prompto Argentum that not a lot of people knew, it was that he was a light sleeper. As a boy, he always stayed up late to wait for his parents to come home, struggling to stay awake for a good night kiss; inevitably, however, he fell asleep during the later hours, missing his chance over and over. Through the sheer force of a child’s will, young Prompto had conditioned his body to awaken at the slightest sounds, at each squeak of a hinge and creak of a floorboard. He never missed a good night kiss ever again.

So when someone unzipped the flap of the tent, Prompto immediately stirred. Usually, it was Ignis who awoke in the middle of the night but to the blonde’s surprise, it was Gladio who stepped out. He tried to close it as quietly as he could, but Prompto was already awake now and he was curious. Especially when the Shield didn’t come back in after ten minutes. That was a hell of a long time to pee.

Prompto debated with himself for all of five seconds before getting up and following Gladio.

He was sitting on the edge of the camp, head tilted up toward the starry sky. His shoulders were shaking in time with, if Prompto’s ears were to be believed, all-consuming sobs.

He’d never seen Gladio break down before. They may have known each other for more than three years now, but they’d only gotten closer about a year ago and become officially boyfriend and boyfriend just three months since. It was jarring to find Gladio, the spitting image of strength, dissolve into helpless tears, broken whimpers tearing out of his chest.

Heart aching, Prompto walked tentatively toward Gladio. He deliberately took heavier steps so as not to startle, and he spoke up while he was still a good distance away. “Let me know if you want me to turn back around and give you some more Gladio alone time.”

Gladio’s shoulders lifted in a deep sigh, trembling as he fought back another sob. His deep gravelly voice sounded even rougher. “C’mere. I need a hug.”

Prompto was more than willing to comply. He sat down as close as he could, then encircled his arms tight around Gladio. He added a squeeze for good measure. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gladio rumbled, propping his chin on Prompto’s head and wrapping him in a warm, muscle-ly embrace.

“Are you okay?”

“Getting there.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Prompto asked.

Gladio was grateful for the out that Prompto was giving him, but he decided it was better to get it out of his system. Heaving another deep sigh, Gladio said, “I just wish I coulda seen Dad one more time. The day before we left, all we talked about was duty and loyalty and honor and all that shit. I mean, it’s not shit, y’know. But fuck. I wish I told Dad that I loved him and that I --”

Gladio’s voice broke on another sob. He lifted his head to tilt it back up toward the sky again, as if to push back the tears threatening to spill over.

Prompto didn’t know what to say to that, as his parents had less and less of a presence in his life as he grew older, so he just contented himself with being a human teddy bear as Gladio cried his heart out.

Finally, the crying petered itself out and Gladio could finally speak without getting interrupted by tears or sobs. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto smiled. “I just wish you’d woken me up so I could have hugged you through the entire thing.” He elbowed Gladio’s abs in a playful jab. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Same goes for you, babe,” Gladio said around a sniff. “How are you holdin’ up?”

Prompto sighed. “I’m fine. I’m sad because I wanted to feel something… something more. Is it bad if I said I wish I could feel what you’re feeling, right now? But all I have is emptiness. Like, how your stomach throbs when you’re hungry, but it’s your heart that feels that way.”

Gladio was looking at him strangely, his amber eyes looking more like gold under the light of the stars. “What?” Prompto asked, suddenly conscious.

“You’re something else, Prompto Argentum. I ever tell you that?”

Prompto smiled then, soft and bright and warm, Gladio’s own personal sunshine in the night. “Just now,” he said and Gladio grinned and shook his head fondly. How Prompto could stay so positive despite everything is beyond him sometimes.

“C’mon, let’s get some sleep. Gotta leave early tomorrow if we’re goin’ to see the chocobos.”

Prompto’s smile got impossibly brighter and warmer. “I thought you said you wanted to go straight to Lestallum and meet Iris.”

Gladio shrugged. Right now, Iris, Jared, and Talcott were safe. Noctis was safe. Duty and loyalty and honor can wait for a while. “We can all use the break,” he said and was rewarded by another sunny smile.

Prompto surprised Gladio by pulling him down for a quick yet ardent kiss. “Love you, big guy.”

When Prompto Argentum went back to sleep, ensconced in Gladio’s arms, there was not a noise that could wake him other than the deep voice that greeted him good morning.


End file.
